


王秘书，建议我包养你吗？

by yibodemotuo95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibodemotuo95/pseuds/yibodemotuo95
Summary: abo秘书A啵神x总裁O战战博口战
Relationships: 王一博X肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 53





	王秘书，建议我包养你吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次发ao3的原因是因为....其他平台都屏蔽

王一博轻轻的敲了敲门，听到里面一声“进来吧。”于是仔细的将手中的文件袋和资料分类整理好，放到了肖战的桌子上。  
办公室里的人翘着二郎腿，却没像往常一样开玩笑，单手撑着下颚，一脸若有所思的盯着自己的秘书。  
王一博看了一眼手表，对肖战说:“下午三点有一场会议。”  
肖战点点头，视线顺着王一博宽宽的肩线游移到了他修长的指节，最后落在了王一博英俊的眉眼处。  
王一博站在原处，等待肖战发话。  
半晌，肖战眉间一挑，对着王一博勾了勾手。  
“王秘书。”  
王一博向肖战走了几步，俯下身:“嗯。”  
肖战拉着王一博的领带，向他的耳朵凑去，轻轻说了句:“王秘书，建议我包＃ 养你吗？”  
肖战的声线无比自然，好像在诉说一些平常事。  
“哎哎哎，别走啊，我没开玩笑。”肖战赶紧起身拉住王一博的袖子，扒着门边，死活不让王一博关门。  
王一博反手将肖战摁到门上，“没开玩笑?”  
肖战被吓了一跳，愣了一下，说:“是啊，我的秘书这么好看，天天在我身边走来走去，我受不住～还有，你好闻。不如来当我的男人啊，怎么样，我的条件也不差吧，有兴趣吗？”  
“好啊肖总，你要说到做到。”

王一博拉着行李箱，跟着肖战往里走，肖战转过头，笑着眨了眨眼:“跟了我就不能去外面找别的omega了哦～”  
王一博顿下了脚步，目光移向他，浅色的眸子淡然又平静。  
“嗯。”  
肖战漫不经心的拧开了门把，进屋从冰箱里拿出来一罐啤酒和一罐可乐，走到阳台，转头对王一博说:“喝点东西?”  
王一博走到肖战旁边，坐了下来，自然地接过他手里的一罐啤酒。  
王一博做肖战助理已经四五年了，肖战还天天把人当生活助理用，对方有自己家的钥匙，甚至连自己的发情期都知道的一清二楚。  
对方每次都不厌其烦的告知他，上班之前要带齐东西，要按时吃早饭，不要熬夜......  
对于肖战酒量不好这件事，王一博自然很清楚。  
“为什么要答应我?”肖战认真的对王一博说。  
“因为我喜欢你。”  
肖战喝可乐的手顿了顿，用轻佻的语气说:“别闹了王一博。”  
“我喜欢你，肖战。”  
“王一博你喝多了，赶紧洗漱完睡觉吧。”  
肖战对王一博的酒量也是心知肚明，一罐啤酒对王一博来说根本不算什么，看着屋外皎洁的月光，发现自己心跳漏了一拍。  
肖战知道自己对王一博的心意，每次看着王一博宽厚的背影，修长的手指，听到王一博低沉的声音，自己都会心跳加速。  
王一博对他自己的心意他也猜的差不多，不然在自己每次睡不着还厚着脸皮给自己的秘书王一博打电话的时候，在家里的厕所漏水让王一博来修的时候，在自己发情期忘带抑制剂，让王一博给自己取抑制剂的时候，王一博对自己的关心无微不至，可是自己又不敢断定。  
肖战作为一个omega，天天跟一个年轻的alpha在一起，肖战想过跟王一博坦白心意，但是当自己故意在他面前散发自己的信息素，故意往王一博身上靠的时候，王一博却没有一点反应，还记得提醒自己忘记喷掩盖剂，肖战甚至都怀疑是自己的魅力不够吗？“明明这么多人想上我，王一博对自己也有意思，为什么不直接办了我......”  
“怎么还不睡觉。”洗漱完的王一博穿着一件简洁的白体恤，头发刚刚洗完，身上散发出信息素一股海洋中清新的味道。  
肖战吓了一跳，鼻尖冒汗:“啊没有，我太热了吹吹风。”  
王一博:“现在是秋天。”  
肖战被噎了一下，用自己平常训下属的语气说到:“去去去，睡觉去，明天还要上班，你难道还要我给你讲睡前故事吗，狗崽崽?”  
“好。”王一博拉着肖战就往屋里走。  
肖战:“......?”  
王一博把被子盖到肖战的下巴处，又轻轻拍了拍肖战的肚子，自己也躺了进去。  
肖战摸了半天手机，没摸到，自言自语:“我手机呢？”  
王一博从枕头下面摸出手机，递给了肖战。  
肖战摁开手机，照出的光线使肖战眯了眯眼睛，看着手机里的一大堆邮件，皱了皱眉。退出界面，又点进了微信，看到李总发了一条语音:“肖总，周六晚银河路酒店906见。”  
王一博侧过身:“谁。”  
肖战满不在乎的说:“一个小公司的老板，天天装逼想睡我，不用理他。”  
王一博一把夺过肖战的手机放到一边，胳膊环着肖战，往肖战耳朵里吹了口热气:“睡觉。”  
肖战感觉整个身子都软了下来，还不服输的说:“怎么，到底是我包＃ 养你还是你包＃ 养我?”  
“你愿意的话，我也可以包＃ 养你。”  
肖战不知道王一博从哪学来的这些话，闻了闻身侧的人撒发出好闻的alpha信息素，想调戏一下身旁的王一博，将身子转过来，面对着王一博，胳膊环到王一博腰上，脸贴到王一博脸上，一脸笑意的说:“一个omega躺到你身边，你还能睡得着?”说完腿还蹭了蹭王一博的下身。  
一个甜美的omega散发着草莓蛋糕的信息素的气味，还一而再再而三的撩拨一个22岁的alpha，忍得住吗？忍不住。  
王一博一个翻身，把肖战压在身下，“你自找的。”  
“好啊，我自找的，狗崽崽，快肏＃我......唔......”  
没等肖战说完，王一博俯下身，狠狠地堵住了他的嘴。  
王一博的舌头狠狠舔舐着身下人的上颚，时不时向更深的地方试探，仿佛宣示主权一样在各处都留下自己的几号。  
“唔......嗯.......”  
一边亲吻，王一博的双手也在现在身体各处抚摸，从脖颈，到胸口，再到要侧，仔仔细细的抚摸过每一寸肌肤，仿佛是在确认自己的上司身上哪里少了肉。  
肖战虽然也喜欢让他摸，但一开始都是摁着一处揉捏，力道适当，很是舒服，现在却被他弄得十分痒，偶尔笑出声，时不时就要忍不住推他。  
手被他第三次推开的时候，王一博终于停了下来，在他下唇重重咬了一口。  
“啊！王一博，疼！”  
王一博目光沉沉的抓住他的手，把两只手并在一起，握在一手中，伸手摸来旁边的耳机线，把肖战两个手绑在一起，肖战这个时候还不老实，凑在王一博耳边说:“王秘书，没想到你还有这种癖好～”  
下一秒，肖战就笑不出来了。  
王一博的手向肖战身下探去，温暖的大手碰到他的腿根，充满暗示的揉捏起来，肖战叹息了一声，腰扭了两下。  
王一博往肖战耳朵里吹了口热气:“别急啊肖总，这就让你舒服。”  
王一博往后退了退，伸手拽下肖战仅剩的一条小裤子。  
温热的手抚摸上他光滑的大腿，并不细腻的手掌激起皮肤一阵颤栗，目的明确的往腿根处大力揉捏。肖战一颗心怦怦跳的很厉害，特别是注意到此时自己下身毫无遮掩的暴露在王一博澄澈的目光下，就更加有些坐立难安了。  
“啊！”肖战惊呼出声。  
胯下忽然传来异样的感觉，肖战惊呼一声，赶紧收回了视线，结果不看还好，一看，他的呼吸都停滞了——  
自己的秘书跪在他双腿之间，脑袋却是低着，几乎贴着他的小腹，而他胯下那跟几乎还没什么反应的东西，已经被王一博含入了口中。  
“.......”这画面太不可思议，平常端端正正的秘书王一博在自己胯下含着自己的那根东西.......  
“王一博！”肖战说话尾音都在颤抖，不管不顾的挣扎起来，但是手被王一博绑在头顶，动也动不了。“王一博你干什么！”  
王一博好像早就会料到肖战会有这样激烈的反应似的，神色自若，不紧不慢的按住他的腿根大力分开，该做什么还继续做什么。  
肖战那根软乎乎的东西被王一博含进了喉咙深处，稍稍停顿片刻，他的舌头便开始绕着柱身打转，开始是慢慢的，后来突然加快了速度。  
“！”肖战细瘦的腰弓起来，双眼都瞪大了，眼看着不过片刻，他的那根东西就从软绵的状态变成了又硬又挺的一根，王一博也没办法将他完全含住了，王一博也是第一次干这种事，牙齿不经意间在柱身上碰来碰去，刺激的肖战身子颤了又颤。  
肖战努力抬起身子:“王一博，你其实不用这样的.......啊！”  
他的话又没有说完，因为王一博的舌头突然在那头部大力的、来回舔了好几下，舌头舔过几圈后，又变成含住温柔的吮吸，肖战魂都快被他吸出来了，眼前一白，差点当场缴械。  
快感太强，肖战没有心思再想别的事情了，抿着嘴不说话，身子也一动不动，只剩大腿内侧还在抑制不住地微微颤抖。  
王一博发现了肖战在和自己较劲，他伸手握住对方裸露在外的茎身，有节奏的上下撸动的同时，微微转动脖子，口中以不同的角度缓缓吞吐。  
“.......呜呜......”  
肖战咬着唇，脚趾踢着被单，被绑着的双手也死死揪着被褥，在王一博加快动作的时候难以忍耐的发出了一声呻＃ 吟。  
王一博暂时将他吐了出来，在湿漉漉的头部落下一个吻。突然失去了湿热的包裹和抚慰，肖战迷茫的眨了眨眼，不过身上的alpha没让他寂寞太久，嘴唇亲吻了他茎身下方的囊袋，轻柔的舔舐之后，使用手指抚弄起来。  
“啊！等等.......不要.......”  
被这样弄了两下之后，肖战浑身便都酥了，腰也无意识的开始扭动，下身终于忍不住往外吐出清液，王一博用舌头将他们一一舔掉，又重新将肖战含入口中。  
“呜啊.......”在王一博几个深＃ 喉之后，肖战终于释放出来。  
肖战眯着眼睛，像是人也溺在水中。  
“狗崽崽，这么坏，从哪学的这些东西?”  
“专门为了肖总特意学的。”  
肖战必须承认，王一博当真是.....太会了。  
看他整个人都软了下来，没有再排斥，王一博试探的用手指往他后臀处摸，找到那里重重揉了两下。  
omega的后穴天生就具有分泌润滑液体的功能，更别提刚才被王一博一顿折腾，只要一闻到alpha的信息素，就会疯狂的从内里流出黏腻腻的液体，穴口也像是早就等不及他了，将他的手指吃了进去，紧紧的裹住，仿佛迫不及待的让他狠狠的弄上一弄。  
肖战重重的喘息着，双腿配合的环紧了他的腰，腰部往上蹭了蹭，将王一博的指节往里吃了吃。  
肖战面色潮红，双眼微眯着，扭着腰将王一博的指节往里吞，未经疼爱过的穴口紧致异常，却因为天生的体质问题，一经王一博的触碰，就涌出湿热的液体来，顺着王一博的指尖留到了掌心。  
王一博俯下身，吻上了身下的omega，呼吸粗重的吮吸着肖战的唇瓣，喉间满是压抑的喘息和情＃ 欲。  
肖战曲起了腿，在alpha的裤裆里摸来摸去。  
肖战被王一博重重的啃着脖子，呼吸散乱，呻＃ 吟的扬起了脖子，任由王一博在他的后穴处按按揉揉，又细致入微的磨过每一寸软肉，直到擦过穴内的敏感点，腰身猛的一弹，长长的低吟一声。  
脚趾却是颤抖着 ，报复一般的蹭过王一博下身的头部，蹭的王一博呼吸紊乱，头皮过电一般的发麻，声线里甚至露出了几声沉闷不满的喘＃息。  
肖战敞着的胸口被王一博手上的薄茧揉弄着还没消肿的乳尖，将其扯弄的更红更肿，腰肢紧紧的缩起，紧绷的大腿都在颤抖着绞紧对方，嘴里轻喘着:“一博.....给我.....”  
王一博的指节在软烂的后穴里抠挖着，用指节操着可以让身下肖战叫出声的软肉，低沉的说:“等会，会受伤。”  
“啊！轻！轻一点.....”肖战被他揉得腰肢酸软，眼角渗出些生理的泪水，后穴绞紧了指节，嘶撕的抽着气。  
肖战喉咙里满是粘稠的呻＃ 吟，信息素在alpha的征服下乖巧的释放着，按住后穴敏感处的手指毫不留情地抵着那出又是拧又是揉弄，弄得肖战浑身出水，腰颤的几乎快要支不住，泪水流了满脸，呜咽着咬住了王一博的肩头，呻＃ 吟断断续续，“你说.....你说你喜欢我....有没有...偷着想着我干一些什么事.....”  
“没有。”王一博一下伸进了三根手指，对着那处反复揉捏，湿湿嗒嗒的声音传进两人的耳朵。  
“狗崽崽，你怎么那么正人君子....我倒是...倒是希望.....你能没有那么正人君子....最好...最好禽兽一点....趁着发＃ 情....上了我......嗯.....好舒服。”  
肖战被王一博急切的揉弄操的尾椎都在颤抖，爽的浑身都湿软无力，齿间满是破碎的呻＃ 吟。“把我....把我摁到文件堆里做....我叫你停下....你也....你也不要停....肏的让我....让我求你标记我......”  
王一博听着身下人的话语，呼吸沉重的抽出了指节，“想要吗？”  
“想.....要....想要一博哥把我肏哭.....”  
王一博忍不住的掐住对方的大腿，掰开到最大，茎头顶着那处。  
王一博那里实在是太大了，虽然面上不显什么，但讲那里抵着穴口的时候，肖战还是咬住了嘴唇，呜咽隐忍着低垂着脑袋在自己脖颈啃来啃去的小狼崽子，狠命的掐住了自己的腰身，下身的穴口被王一博狠厉捣开，顺着紧致的肠道，粗暴的插了进去，直接顶开了最敏感娇嫩的地方，凸起的青筋将每一处褶皱都撑开来，碾着穴肉，恶狠狠的往里插。  
“啊！”肖战惊的腿脚乱动，王一博没有理会肖战，下身坚定的顶开细窄的肉缝往里面挤。  
“太.........啊！”肖战的眼泪不受控制的往下流，声音都哑了，哆嗦着唇瓣哭了出来。他摇着头，唇瓣上满是齿痕，任由对方将后穴捣出了浅浅的白沫。  
“太大了.....呜.....你出去王一博.......”  
王一博被内里夹得头皮发麻:“战哥.....你放松.....太紧了。”  
肖战尝试着调整呼吸，放松下来，突然，王一博碾着内壁，一下插到了底。  
肖战半条命都没了，胸口剧烈起伏着，甜美的omega信息素钻入王一博的嗅觉。  
王一博看得实在是受不了了，低喘一声，俯身咬住了他的嘴唇，下身狠狠地动了起来。  
肖战被顶的双腿难以合拢，只要稍微下意识想要合起来，就会被身上的alpha不满的死死按住。  
“唔......”肖战被肏的脚趾蜷曲，哭的上气不接下气，浑身都在颤抖，叫的几乎脱力只剩下沙哑的嗓子随着每次抽插发出几乎哽咽的抽泣声。  
肖战哭都来不及了，被王一博直接翻了个身，下身没有抽出，抵着他的肠肉内部碾了一圈，咬着肩膀粗喘着干了起来。  
肖战之前还叫的比较浪，现在却因为喉咙叫的疼和怕再刺激到王一博，竟是压了些声音，咬住了胳膊。  
王一博看到了，解下了耳机线，双手抓着肖战的胳膊，继续顶:“别忍，叫出来。”  
这小狼崽子太凶了，活像是要将他给吃了。  
王一博顶的肖战连连往前爬，却又钉着那出被拽回来埋头苦干。  
王一博埋在他的后颈，亲一下腺体，下面就会被咬的死死的，夹得他闷哼出声，搂着肖战的腰身就往里面干，从内到外，染满自己的气味。  
如果在后颈咬破腺体， 在内里注入信息素，就更能让人远远地就能感知到这个omega被标记的事实，仿佛只属于那个alpha,且只能被那个alpha触碰玩弄。  
肖战自己前面硬得在地毯上蹭来蹭去的器物射得一塌糊涂。  
白浊的液体顺着大腿往下流，将本就湿了一大片的地毯弄得更粘稠。  
肖战虽然喉咙泛疼，却依旧叫得千回百转，王一博被他刺激得不行，闷哼一声按住肖战的腰身，偏开了些角度，操到了一个特别软的深处。  
“那....那里....”肖战猛得瞪大眼，像是被干到了不得了的地方，身体一弹，却又被王一博抓着腰往回扯，没让他挣开来。  
咬住腺体的牙齿缓慢地松开来，气息渐渐撤去，仅有浅浅的齿痕留着。  
王一博一口咬在他的唇上，牙齿重重地厮磨着唇辦，掐住他腰身的手力道大得要命，狠命地顶了两下，干得肖战连声惊喘，话都说不清楚，只被动地和他亲吻着。唇舌交缠间满是细碎的水声。  
“你.....你找什么呢...”  
话音刚落，就感觉内里从未被人触碰过的地方被茎头蹭着。更是随着对方一声喘息，活生生地被顶开了一条缝。  
“啊!”肖战双眼瞪大，下意识地推拒着他。  
王一博将他的手按在了头顶，腰身紧紧地卡在了他的腰间，眼底满是血丝。生殖腔口的那一处软肉在被触碰到之后，露出了一点点小缝，随着王一博的顶撞，渗出了水液，浇在柱身上，吸得王一博浑身发麻，手里的力道都收不住，更能感觉到对方身上甜腻的信息素味道。  
接着，压着浑身出水的omega, 毫无商量余地地朝生殖腔口的小缝撞去。“呜啊.......”肖战身体都在抽搐，喉间除了喘息以外，挤不出半点呻＃吟。  
他泪水流了满脸，压着嗓子:“一博.....现在......现在不是发情期......他不会自己打开......你慢......慢一点....”  
“你说了，让我不要听你的。”王一博虽然嘴上这样说，看着身下人狼狈的样子，还是放缓了速度，收了收力气，又俯下身吻掉了肖战脸上的泪水。  
生殖腔每次都被王一博狠狠的肏干进去，最后低喘了一声，咬住肖战的嘴唇，冰凉的浊＃ 液挤满了生殖腔，刺激的肖战浑身一颤。  
肖战累的骨头都要散架了，只听耳边低沉的声线说。  
“肖总，还满意吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎到qq找我玩1248628299  
> 微博:耶啵的大摩托ye


End file.
